LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2016
11:54 lol 11:55 I wonder what will happen if I go to Ireland and say sampi jumpa lagi to everyone :D 11:55 do you think they'll kick me out?? :D 11:55 lol! 11:55 selamat jalan means save travels or travel well- selamat tinggal means goodbye 11:55 kick you out? 11:55 yes :D 11:55 why would they? xD 11:55 I dunno but it'd be funny 11:55 lol 11:56 up until the part where I was no longer in Ireland that is :P 11:56 xDDDD 11:56 so SJSP wotks then ;) 11:56 *works 11:56 clumsy fingers :P 11:56 just choose some funny sounding language and start calling everyone chocolate bunny 11:56 XDDD 11:57 LOL!!! 11:57 xD 11:57 I kinda like sampi jumpa lagi 11:58 how do you say Chocolate bunny in Indonesian SP? 11:59 oh, in finnish.... suklaa pupu 11:59 chocolate kelinci :) 11:59 kelinci means rabbit or bunny in Indonesian :) 12:00 LOL Thanks SP! :D 12:00 Found this by accident :D :D ... 12:00 http://www.irishcentral.com/culture/craic/Ten-different-Irish-ways-to-say-hello.html 12:00 no problem sweet purple :) 12:00 orrrr.... kokoleka kani 12:00 oh I like that what language is it Wyn?? 12:00 lol interesting 12:01 kokoleka kani :D 12:01 hawaian :P 12:01 howya!! 12:01 thought so it's awesome! :D 12:01 IKR :P 12:01 howya! :D 12:01 how's the craic?? 12:02 lol 12:02 My fave is the explanation memes :D 12:02 I die! XDDD 12:02 lol yeah 12:02 how's the lad- male bonding stuff 12:02 okay.... :P 12:02 i should learn more languages :) 12:03 lol these are funny 12:03 oh so you can say Well? instead of hello :D 12:05 IKR 12:05 ahhh 12:05 I can't read the links tho 12:05 I won't be able to go alone O_O 12:05 WELLL? 12:05 what links? 12:06 what? 12:06 and I def can't show those to mom O_O O_O 12:06 what are you talking about? 12:06 there are links on the page to Irish crimes etc 12:06 bad bad bad 12:06 changing subject in 3 12:06 2 12:06 oh ok 12:07 oh well there's crime everywhere... 12:07 Céad míle fáilte 12:07 lol 12:07 exactly! :D 12:07 and I read Dublin is safer than New York 12:07 which is what I told mom lol 12:07 haha 12:08 long way to say welcome xD 12:08 yes but it's a hundred thousand of them! :D 12:08 a hundred thousand? 12:08 yes! 12:08 there is a lot of useful Indonesian phrases http://wikitravel.org/en/Indonesian_phrasebook 12:08 it kinda reminds me of lo que me faltaba 12:08 which is?? 12:09 which is like..... *sarcasm* just what I needed *sarcasm* 12:09 said in a with a frenchish italianish way 12:09 lol 12:12 lol 12:12 frenchish itlaianish :P 12:12 yeah 12:12 crazy 12:12 pretend I spelled it right :P 12:13 xD 12:13 itlaianish is cool 12:13 oh did I tell you I got a special table at a Mexican restaurant? 12:13 you should say that when people ask you where you're from. I'm Itlaianish! 12:13 oh, you do? 12:13 XDDD 12:14 what do you mean special? 12:14 hm... should start at the beginning lol... did I tell you I went to SC last weekend? 12:14 nope :P 12:14 *leans in* do tell 12:14 :P 12:15 yes I went for a wedding with my cousins and Uncle 12:15 oh nice! 12:15 and our hotel was adjacent to a Mexican restaurant 12:15 someone of the family, or just someone you know? 12:15 family :D 12:15 nice xD 12:16 so we went in to the restaurant one night and they were really nice 12:16 and it seemed there should be music 12:16 so I found "hot hot hot" on my phone and played it :P 12:16 i'm still here :) 12:16 which the owner and his brother found funny I guess 12:16 lolllll 12:16 GYSHSP 12:16 I don't even know what song that is 12:17 so he called us Gringos but said he like us XD 12:17 xDDDD 12:17 so we went back the next night with my uncle'and it was full 12:18 with people waiting 12:18 but the owner came out and pushed together two tales and said.. . here's your table 12:18 lol, nice! 12:18 so we walked right in XD 12:18 I still don't know why lol 12:18 lol 12:19 must have been your cookie charm 12:19 but I couldn't decide what to eat and the owners brother showed me what he had for lunch 12:19 lol 12:19 so I said ok I'll try that 12:19 and he said he had his with this really hot hot sauce 12:19 so ofc I said "bring it!" 12:19 uh oh.... :P 12:19 and he said "ok, but only have drop" 12:19 so I did... 12:20 it was weak for me though XD 12:20 so then I poured it all over 12:20 oh lol xD 12:20 and he laughed! 12:20 O_O 12:20 lol I can barely take spicy 12:20 after that the owner introduced us to his son 12:20 and I gave the brother a nick name 12:20 "el pollo loco" 12:21 xDDDD lol why 12:21 he liked it XDD 12:21 because he said everyone calle me "chicken" 12:21 :) 12:21 he asked everyone to call him chicken? 12:21 so I said I will call you "el pollo loco" 12:21 or you? 12:21 he said everyone does when we asked hi name 12:21 lol 12:21 *his 12:22 he'd have liked soapy 12:22 XDD 12:22 maybe they're related 12:22 I though of Shishi when I ate the spicy food lol 12:22 lol 12:22 IKR! :D 12:22 Do you like spicy food Pete? 12:22 I mean hot spicy? 12:23 I'll take cold spicy, thank you 12:23 :D :D :D 12:23 no sucha thing :P 12:24 too bad :P 12:24 they didn't have beiju tho 12:24 I checked :D 12:24 lol, you did???? 12:24 yep :D :D :D 12:24 it's brazilian food, they wouldn't xD 12:24 i like mildly spicy food dear purple :) 12:24 oh ok... you are like Wintry then 12:25 no no I go with cold spicy 12:25 mild is still too strong 12:25 :P 12:25 lol 12:26 yes. i have a brother and a sister dear purple :) my sister was first then my brother then me i was last :) 12:26 so you are the youngest? 12:26 I barely eat spicy food so I can't really tell how much I can take xD 12:26 oh nice 12:26 I love spicy food 12:26 all spices really 12:26 yes dear purple :) 12:27 except cilantro :P 12:27 *looks for the sibblings question* 12:27 he meant because I said "you are like Wintry" I think... he htought I meant that ;) 12:27 oh ok xD 12:27 but I meant because she doesn't like hot spicy foods 12:27 haha yeah 12:28 still... it works either way bc you both have a sister and brother ;) 12:28 yup 12:28 oh :) 12:28 except in my case it's the opposite lol 12:28 yes cause you're the oldest 12:28 two sisters, one brother instead of two brothers one sister 12:28 and that 12:29 oh right right!! 12:29 I forgot about the other sister 12:29 :D 12:29 wait what other sister, I mean there's two of us, not that I have 2 xD 12:29 oh ok then it's the same cause you both have one brother and one sister :P 12:30 yeah I mean in boy and girl numbers :P 12:30 I was wondering where the "other sister" came from :D 12:30 Alex is the one with two sisters 12:30 lol from up north 12:30 iceland 12:30 yes you have 2 girls, one boy and he has 2 boys, 1 girl 12:31 how many do you? :P 12:31 he has a sis from Iceland?? 12:31 me? I have a sister and a brother 12:31 lol I'm kidding.... answering where the other sister came from xD 12:31 younger or older? 12:31 but technically my sis is my half sis...same dad... different mom 12:31 yes? 12:31 XDD 12:31 oh ok 12:31 yes? 12:31 yes! 12:32 yes what? xD 12:32 lol 12:32 nice try :P 12:32 lol, I can't find your age from you telling me if your sibs are older or younger!! xDDD 12:32 * Super Purple Cookie whistles to herself 12:32 lol..... you xDDD 12:32 I really wasn't trying xD 12:32 :D 12:33 I've settled for placing you in the 20s area 12:33 like you think I was born in the 20's?? 12:33 O_O 12:33 lol no! 12:33 :D 12:33 20s age 12:33 but maybe you were.... 12:33 I mean you ARE a grandma after all 12:33 LOL 12:34 oh right I forgot about that 12:34 you & SHishi :D 12:34 lol yeah we're turning 5 soon 12:34 and alex was all mushy about us growing too fast 12:34 I will tell you that I'm old enough to drink in Ireland 12:34 :D 12:34 though I doubt I will :P 12:35 lol ok 12:35 figured since you said once you were a grown up xP 12:35 :D 12:35 OH WAIT! you're not 12:35 you're 17 12:35 ?? 12:35 so am I 12:36 ?? 12:36 wut wut? 12:36 yes yes 12:36 Potent revealed to us that 12:36 I am?? 12:36 he did huh? 12:36 single adults don't have birthdays 12:36 and he would know how? 12:36 what?? XD 12:36 so basically 12:36 they don't have birthdays???? 12:36 everyone is stuck at 17 until they marry. which they can't since it's ilegal 12:36 lol 12:36 and so... we're forever young and can never marry! 12:36 he's so funny 12:37 there ya go! 12:37 lol that came from Star asking if single adults celebrated birthdays 12:37 makes total sense :D 12:37 cuz his is soon 12:37 oh he's finally having one? 12:37 pretty sure he already had one 12:37 May 2 12:37 oh I guess not then :P 12:37 you can use your metal bday bunny 12:37 gasps 12:37 gasp? 12:37 he totes lied then!! 12:38 when I first met him he said "I'm an adult 12:38 what? 12:38 but he is 12:38 but he said he was 18 at his last birthday 12:38 and that was before May 2 12:38 so unless he'll be 20 this year.... 12:38 oh... 12:38 he said he'll be 19 12:38 yep 12:38 lies!! 12:38 lol, are you sure it was before? 12:38 he was only 7 when he said that then lol 12:38 17 not 7 :D 12:38 7 :D 12:38 yep positive 12:39 oh well maybe he felt old 12:39 lol 12:39 but he was telling people the previous September that he was "an adult" lol 12:39 I on the other hand... wouldn't introduce myself as a growup 12:39 a wut now? 12:39 is Pete still here? 12:40 he went awat 12:40 sorry did I make a typo? window cleared and i couldn't see it lol 12:40 *away 12:40 ugh fingers lol 12:40 lol 12:40 i'm still here :) 12:40 it's okay I heard awat is a nice place 12:40 is it? maybe I'll go there nest :P 12:40 nice beaches and all 12:40 heya Pete 12:40 nest? 12:40 XDDD 12:40 yes nest 12:40 just go with it lol 12:40 nest... :P 12:40 lol ok 12:41 should I call you big bird? 12:41 you got so quiet Pete we thought we lost you 12:41 if you wish :/ 12:41 yes, we lost you to awat, the mystery bird island... 12:41 :D 12:41 no you have to say "as you wish" :P 12:41 nononono that's something different :P 12:42 and I'm not rolling down a hill for you :P 12:42 lol almost wrote mistery... remembered this one time I said that in LMO and kirby was like, how dare you write my name like that! :P 12:42 lol!!! 12:42 XD 12:42 you seem like nice fellow, I hate to kill you 12:42 :D :D :D 12:42 Humperdink, Humperdink, Humperdink!!!!! 12:42 I don't wish to call you big bird either :P 12:42 lol I don't remember that part 12:43 i always here for you guys 12:43 Billy Crystal's wife says it to him to bother him lol 12:43 i'm always here for you guys :) 12:43 oh good pete. but bet awat will miss you 12:43 GTHTSP! :D 12:43 oh lol! 12:43 "My name is Inigo Montoya..." 12:43 *is lost in the acronym* 12:44 you killed my father, prepare to die! 12:44 YES!!! :D :D :D 12:44 lol the other day yoshi and I started talking with only quotes from there 12:44 "I do not think that means what you think it means" 12:44 was quite funny 12:44 /love that movie! 12:44 xD 12:44 book is good too! 12:44 yup 12:44 you know it's based on a true story? 12:44 anybody want a peanut? 12:44 :D :D :D 12:45 it is? ddnt remember that xD 12:45 Have you ever seen "The Princess Bride" Pete? 12:45 I know about the 40 pages describing the queen's suitcase or whatever 12:45 LOL 12:46 THAT is even worse than the chapter about the church man in les miserables 12:46 which also talks about clothes 12:46 extensively 12:46 and candlesticks I think 12:46 LOL 12:46 made me give up on reading the original.... :P 12:46 well the translated original 12:47 so not the original 12:47 but more original than the one I read 12:47 lol 12:47 i'm glad that wintry and dear purple are still here too :) 12:47 we're thinking of leaving to awat tho 12:48 for a girl party 12:48 your welcome as long as you don't mind having your nails painted by purple, pete 12:48 cuz she will try 12:48 :D 12:49 oh :) 12:50 I won't really Pete :) 12:50 lol 12:50 I only did that to Bob... 12:50 just the once 12:50 that's an I don't really wanna go anymore kinda oh I think 12:50 :D 12:50 yes yes, and he then blamed part of it on me :P 12:51 and he was willing! 12:51 ... mostly.... 12:51 lol kinda 12:51 he was willing to paint over that pic 12:51 and blame it on us 12:51 'mostly dead is not all dead: 12:51 like he hadn't done it 12:51 exactly! :D 12:51 who's dead? 12:51 it's another quote from Princess Bride :P 12:51 oh lol 12:52 covered in chocolate goes down easier 12:52 you never answered my question Pete :) 12:52 and you can't swim for an hour 12:52 lol 12:52 found out there's a volleyball team or something 12:52 tried to check it out but 12:52 the place was closed when I went 12:53 and I don't know when it opens.... 12:53 where is this team? 12:53 my city, there's nothing about them online so I thought there wasnt one 12:53 i wanna check it out 12:53 and join if it's nice 12:54 sounds fun! :D 12:54 yup :P 12:54 have you played before? 12:54 did we loose Pete again? 12:54 are you youtubing again Pete? 12:54 sorry, window cleared and I didn't catch your question... ugh lol 12:55 i'm still here :) 12:55 what did you say? 12:55 HAve you seen The Rpincess Bride Pete? 12:55 and Wintry have you played before? 12:55 i'm sorry that i didn't answer you question dear purple :) 12:55 just for 2 months 12:55 yes i have seen it once :) 12:55 sorry Pete that was "The Princess Bride"... the movie 12:55 ah! 12:55 did you like it? 12:55 yeah it's fun 12:55 i like it dear purple :) 12:56 and did orienteering the last two saturdays, that was fun too! 12:56 what is that Wyn? 12:56 that's how I got the sunburn/scratches.. 12:56 Pete: we were quoting that movie earlier in case you wondered what we were saying ;) 12:56 what is orienteering Wyn? 12:57 oh :) 12:57 it's like a race... but you do it with a map and compass.... have to find a series of control points and make it to the finish line as fast as you can 12:57 so it can be urban or not 12:57 this one was both cuz it was in the city park 12:57 so there were some overgrown trails 12:58 here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orienteering 12:59 very cool! 12:59 it's like the Biggest Race :D 01:00 you did this with family or alone? 01:00 don't know what that is xD 01:00 it's a reality show here 01:00 With family. First time my dad and sibblings, second just spooky 01:00 oh lol 01:00 but it's usually across state lines and usually cross country 01:00 the second time we'd done the beginners lvl map already... so they gave us an advanced one. that was fun 01:00 oh cool! 01:01 it sounds fun! 01:02 I'd need better clothing to keep doing it though... :P 01:02 there's a competition sometime soon 01:03 better clothing? 01:03 do you do any sports or competitions Pete? 01:03 yeah I wore shorts and got my legs and arms scratched :P 01:04 isn't it too hot there for pants tho? 01:04 it's better to wear shin guards too 01:04 yeah it is 01:04 oh ok 01:04 but you have to anyways :P 01:04 lol 01:04 sounds... hot :P 01:04 lol, I think you don't really notice it much while you're doing it 01:04 I would 01:04 haha :D 01:04 I melt easily 01:04 lol 01:05 I only like my food really hot :P 01:05 I do too... they turned the fan off the other day at the gym.... I was dying lol 01:05 lol, why's that' :D 01:06 why's what? 01:06 that you only like your food really hot 01:06 if you melt easily 01:07 I dunno... 01:07 I grew up with Southern roots but in a temperate climate... I guess that's why 01:07 lol ok 01:07 i play basket ball but i play it during summer :) 01:07 oh nice pete! 01:08 yoshi plays basketball too Error: Invalid time.